


Siren song

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek thinks Stiles is a siren
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Siren song

"Stiles is a siren" Derek slammed the loft door as he stormed in. Scott and Isaac, who were curled up on the couch together, stared at him in surprise.

"No he isn't" Scott tried not to look at Derek as if he was totally crazy but it was hard when the man burst in claiming your best friend was a siren....were sirens even a thing.

"Well how else do you explain it?" Derek left the room with a huff before either of the other wolves could respond. They sat in silence before sharing a baffled look, deciding it was better not to ask they settled back in the couch and turned the TV back on. When Derek didn't mention anything else about it Scott and Isaac decided Derek hadn't been talking literally and had since decided they weren't the audience for his, apparently, witty comments. Eventually pack night rolled around and Stiles was sprawled across the arm chair.

"Hey Derek get me a drink?" Derek fought down the urge to please the human(?), gritting his teeth he managed to fight down the urge to jump up and do what Stiles asked.

"Ask. Someone. Else" he ground out

"Scotty?"

"Dude no get it yourself" Derek took a moment to process how easy Scott said no to Stiles before spotting the put out look on the teens face. Standing up before he could consciously think about it he walked into the kitchen to get Stiles a soda can.

"Oh my god Derek yes! You are awesome" Stiles did a rough approximation of a happy dance without actually getting up from his chair. Now that Stiles seemed satisfied Derek was able to return to his chair and brood over why Stiles seemed to affect him so much. He still hadn't thought of the answer by the time the pack headed home one by one.

Derek tried not to obsess over Stiles he truly did but every time he was around the teen he had the undeniable urge to please him and he didn't know why. So once again he was at his "Stiles is a siren" theory, only problem with that being Scott seemed to be immune to Stiles' charms, in fact the entire pack apart from him seemed to be so the question was why?

Sitting bolt upright in his chair Derek could almost feel the figurative light bulb above his head, he was so frantic in his search for his phone he almost fumbled it twice.

"Hey Derek what's up?" Derek was pretty sure the only reason Scott answered so quickly was because Isaac was hanging out with Boyd and Erica.

"Have you heard Stiles sing?"

"Uhm yeah he -" Derek disconnected the call before Scott could say anything else. The kid had singlehandedly blown his theory out of the water. His phone started chiming in his hand, seeing Isaac's name on the caller ID Derek thought he better answer.

"Scott just called me asking if I was home yet, apparently you called him like a mad man before hanging up just as quick care to explain?"

"It's nothing it's fine"

"Really because Scott seems to think someone has you captive against your will and you were trying to speak in code"

"I'm not trying to speak in code"

"Derek if someone is with you say pineapples"

"why would I say pine- you know what never mind you are both being ridiculous" Derek hung up with a barely suppressed growl.

The next time any of the pack saw him he was surrounded by books on sirens and persuasion spells. "Oh no I think Derek has lost it" Erica did not sound overly concerned as she said this, more interested in inspecting her chipped nails after she had practically had to claw the door down to get in.

"I've not lost it! I'm just trying to work some stuff out!"

"Ok good luck with that I am going to go and get my nails redone...again"

"Yeah...hey Erica have you ever heard Stiles sing?"

"Yeah he always does when we are in the car together. If I thought he was bad before he didn't have anything on supernatural hearing why?"

"nothing, doesn't matter" When Derek still wouldn't answer no matter how many times Erica asked she finally gave up and left him to his books. It was another few hours before Derek's phone range again.

"What?"

"Why are you asking everyone if they have heard me sing" Derek stared at his phone in horror, how could he have not thought Stiles would hear about this.

"Um just curious"

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with telling Scott I am a siren?" How did he know everything, maybe a siren wasn't strong enough for whatever the hell Stiles is.

"Nope completely unconnected"

"Ok Right so why not talk me through your completely 'unconnected' theories. Maybe I can help work out if I'm a siren or not"

"Well there is an easy solution to that. Are you a siren?"

"no"

"There we go, bye Stiles"

"HEY NO WAIT. Please Derek I really wanna know" the pout could be heard in Stiles' voice and Derek felt a lump form in his throat as he desperately wanted to tell Stiles everything. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump blocking his airway. When the lump moved it seemed to release the words he was holding back.

"I heard you sing, I've never heard you sing before and it sounded amazing but everyone I ask said you are terrible when you sing so I must hear you differently to everyone else and that alongside me wanting to do whatever you tell me therefore siren"

"Wow Derek I don't think I have ever heard you say so much"

"Yeah"

"do you want me to explain the actual reason or am I now labelled siren for all time?"

"Tell me"

"No one has hear me sing, when I sing in the car or in front of others I dont actually sing properly. When I try I can sing but I don't like doing it in front of others. So when did you hear me?"

"When I dropped off those research texts you wanted a few nights ago. I left them on the step by the door"

"Oh"

"but it doesn't explain the rest"

"what is the rest?"

"Me wanting to do what you say every time you say something and the way my heart pounds when you talk"

"Huh well maybe you just like me!" Stiles snorted as he spoke showing he didn't actually believe what he was saying, Derek laughed for a moment before a flash of realisation hit him. When he saw Stiles singing he had to admit there was a certain sex appeal he hadn't been aware of before. Apparently Derek had a thing for singers and hearing Stiles' voice had awakened something in him.

He had a crush on Stiles!

"you do?" Shit he had said that out loud, what was the matter with him recently.

"Derek? Did you want to maybe come over for food? I could sing for you properly" Derek didn't doubt any of his reasoning for wanting to do what Stiles said this time.


End file.
